


Lexa Can't Wink

by KofiLife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KofiLife/pseuds/KofiLife
Summary: Lexa wants to impress Clarke and asks Raven and Octavia for help. OR. Lust, love, laughter, friends, sex, jealousy, awkwardness and Lexa using some very cheesy pick up lines.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 231





	Lexa Can't Wink

**Lexa Can't Wink**

Clarke had little to worry about nowadays, or so she thought. The battle with Mount Weather was is the past, it almost felt like a life time ago. Peace was formed that day, many months ago and friendships were forged through the grounders and the sky people. The Tree Crew and the Sky Crew were allies now and that was one of the main reasons that Lexa had stayed in Ton DC instead of returning to her home in Polis, to initiate the Sky Crew into the coalition as the thirteenth clan. The Tree Crew and the Sky Crew people mingled between Arkadia and Ton DC, sharing their knowledge as they went.

Clarke had decided to spend most of her time in Ton DC. As had her mother, Raven, Octavia and Bellamy. They were living the lives they'd always dreamt of, full of laughter, friendship and freedom.

It was one sentence that brought a frown back to Clarke's face. One sentence that came from Lexa's mouth. The words didn't fit the brunette. Clarke had been sitting by the fire pit, casually sipping on Monty's moonshine with Bellamy when Lexa had bent down next to her. The brunette's face becoming level with her own and green eyes hitting hers before Lexa said it.

“I don't like your shirt, take it off.”

It took Clarke a few seconds of searching green eyes to even comprehend the sentence and by the time she did, Lexa was retreating, bottom lip between her teeth before she stalked off into the dark.

“What the fuck just happened?” The blonde whispered to herself, frowning prettily.

* * *

Raven and Octavia were in Raven's tent when Lexa came by. The young Heda hovering awkwardly, looking nervous before Raven had told her to take a seat on the bed.

“What's up?” Raven frowned, noticing Lexa's fidgeting.

“I require some help,” Lexa replied, face stoic as she waited for Raven to nod for her to continue. Which she did after swallowing thickly, “I'd like to acquire Clarke and I require information on how sky people like to be courted.”

Raven and Octavia's mouths dropped open, their eyes widening simultaneously. Everyone knew that Clarke and Lexa wanted each other, _that_ was painfully obvious but for Lexa to come right out and say it? _And_ ask for tips? Shocking. Raven and Octavia looked at each other for a few seconds before they both silently agreed that they just could not waste this opportunity to mess with Clarke.

With a nod Raven turned back to Lexa, “I don't know about all sky people but Clarke _really_ likes pick up lines.”

“The cheesier, the better,” Octavia added enthusiastically.

“Definitely,” Raven agreed, “And she likes to have her ass smacked.”

“Hard,” Octavia nodded, “And don't forget to bite her.”

Lexa blinked heavily, staring at the two brunette's with a look of fear in her eyes, “I don't know what any of that means.”

“Don't worry,” Raven smiled, “We'll walk you through it.”

Twenty minutes later and Lexa had left with a confident nod and the girls that were left in the tent looked at each other.

“Did she just...” Raven trailed off.

“Yeah,” Octavia nodded.

“And we just...”

“Yep.”

“We are _so_ going to hell.”

* * *

The next morning Clarke had just about stopped thinking about Lexa's out of character comment. Knowing how literal the brunette's way of thinking was, she'd put it down to Lexa actually not liking her evening clothing choice and deciding to verbalize that. Still, as she dragged herself over to where Lexa was handing out tasks in front of her tent, she was a little wary.

“Good morning, Clarke,” Lexa's lips twitched up for a split second into a smile, “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, did you?” Clarke questioned, receiving a small nod, “Have you go much planned for today?”

“I have many things to attend to,” Lexa hummed, “But you are at the top of my to do list.”

“I-I-” Clarke stuttered, taken aback. Was that pun intentional? It sounded intentional but Lexa was observing her with innocent eyes, watching Clarke's mouth open and close in confusion.

Minutes passed with Clarke still silent and was saved having to reply when Lexa simply turned around and disappeared back into her tent.

* * *

She was sitting at the table with Bellamy at lunchtime when Lexa sat down opposite her with her own plate of fruit. Saying nothing but shooting her a small, private smile. Clarke could feel Bellamy tensing up at the brunette's presence but he didn't say anything when Clarke rested a reassuring hand on his arm. He didn't like Lexa to start with and his crush on Clarke only made his dislike grow. Lexa was bad news according to him.

Clarke and Bellamy spoke quietly about his training while Lexa ate in silence, only occasionally catching Clarke's eye. Once she'd finished she got up without a word but paused as she was retreating.

“Clarke?” She waited until blue eyes were on her, “Are you my homework?”

“What?” Clarke's brown furrowed.

“Because I'm not doing you but I definitely should be.”

And with that, Lexa walked away. Leaving Clarke with her mouth hanging open and Bellamy incredibly pissed off.

“What the hell was that?” Bellamy scowled.

“I...I actually have no idea,” Clarke stared after the brunette.

“Are you sleeping with her?” He asked, his accusing tone giving her a prickly feeling.

She turned to him, shaking her head, “I'm not.”

* * *

Clarke hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Lexa since what had happened over lunch. She'd barely even seen Lexa, the only time she had was in passing and Lexa levelled her with a pretty smile and uttered a quiet 'I think you're in need of some vitamin me'. By the time Clarke had registered the words Lexa had gone back to speaking Trigedasleng with Indra, about what, she wasn't sure.

It was late now, way passed bedtime but Clarke's mind just wouldn't stop working on overdrive. She was planning on confronting Lexa about the things she'd been saying. She wanted to know what was going on with Lexa because she was being so out of character.

But, Clarke sighed, she supposed that would have to wait until tomorrow. She was staring at the flickering flames of the fire, pondering whether she was drunk enough to fall asleep yet or not when she felt someone behind her and warm breath flooded the back of her neck. A voice, unmistakably Lexa's voice, drifting over her ear.

“Nice thighs, what time do they open?”

Clarke didn't have time to think before she felt something sharp on the back of her neck, making her hiss. She was about to swivel round but a hand came down sharply on her backside and drew a yelping noise from the back of her throat.

She turned to see Lexa's retreating form.

“Did she just...bite me?” Clarke whispered, dazed, before her attention went to her ass. Her hand coming down to rub and soothe the sting left by Lexa's open palm.

* * *

Lexa was hesitant. She wasn't confident that any of this was working. The bazaar things that Raven and Octavia were getting her to say felt foreign on her tongue. But Raven and Octavia had assured her that she was doing good, that Clarke would soon be hers if she just stuck to what they were telling her. So she took a deep breath and sat next to Clarke at the table where the blonde was eating her breakfast. This 'pick up line' as Raven and Octavia called it was by far the oddest to her. It'd taken them ten minutes just to convince her that calling someone 'baby' was not an insult. To Lexa it was, in her mother tongue if someone deemed her a baby then she'd challenge them to a fight. How dare they! But with Clarke's captive, blue eyes glancing at she she mustered all her courage.

* * *

“Baby, you're so hot, you make the sun look like the Ice Nation,” Lexa said, followed by over exaggeratedly blinking both of her eyes shut.

Clarke froze, spoon half way to her mouth. What the hell was that? And was that Lexa attempting ( _and_ failing) to wink?! After a couple of seconds she forced herself out of her stupor and turned to Lexa. Lexa's brilliant green eyes were on her. The innocent and somewhat nervous look on the brunette's face told her all she needed to know.

“Do you know what that means, Lex?”

Lexa shook her head, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

“What about the other things you've been saying?” Clarke raised an eyebrow in question, “Do you know what they meant?”

Lexa shook her head again. The anxious look on her face was making Clarke's heart clench. She found is incredibly adorable.

“I didn't think so,” Clarke smiled, giving Lexa's hand a reassuring squeeze. She instantly melted at she little smile that took over Lexa's face. Lexa hardly ever smiled but she _always_ smiled at Clarke and it _always_ made Clarke feel like she was the only girl in the world.

* * *

“I know what you two have been up to and it ends, now,” Clarke's eyes narrowed as she found her friends sitting together at lunch, standing above them with her hands planted on her hips.

Raven's face drew into a knowing smirk while Octavia schooled her features into the innocent, only her brilliant eyes giving her away.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“You know what I mean,” The growl left Clarke's throat.

“Look, it was Lexa that came to _us_ , okay?” Raven rolled her eyes.

“What?” Clarke was taken aback.

“She wanted tips on how to ' _acquire_ ' you,” She revealed, making Clarke's head spin before she grounded herself. The why didn't matter didn't matter.

“I know you guys must find it hilarious but she has no idea what she's actually saying, therefore she's saying it in front of people she should definitely _not_ being saying it in front of.”

“Oh my God,” Octavia giggled, her act dropping as she gave in to her laughter, “What did she say in front of who?”

“Not the point,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “Just...stop. Okay?”

They spoke at the same time, Raven's, “No promises,” and Octavia's, “Not going to happen.”

“Guys!” Clarke scolded but they'd already turned back to their food and it was as much a dismissal as Clarke needed.

* * *

Clarke had spent some time that afternoon watching Lexa train, the woman was just down right sexy. Clarke couldn't deny it. And the way she moved when dueling was just... _erotic_. Maybe it shouldn't be but Lexa was good. Really good. Lexa's entire focus was on her opponent and she moved effortlessly, like her sword was apart of her.

When Lexa was finished, frankly wiping the floor with her opponent, it didn't take her long before she noticed Clarke in the crowd. She walked over, her eyes boring into Clarke's until she was standing in front of the blonde.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Clarke replied, “You were...” She trailed of, swallowing as she suddenly became aware of how dry her throat was. Watching as Lexa tilted her head to the side.

“Hey, Clarke,” Lexa's eyes brightened, “I was feeling very off today but then you turned me on.”

Clarke couldn't help the smile that expanded over her face. Lexa being so un-Lexa-like was just so cute to her. Clarke shook her head in laughter. Her eyes running along the features of Lexa's face. Raven's revelation running through her mind. Lexa, this beautiful woman before her, wanted to _acquire_ her. Before she could think herself out of it she grabbed Lexa's hand, pulling the brunette behind her and into her tent.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked, confusion evident on her face once Clarke had turned to her. Clarke smirked, stepping towards Lexa and forcing Lexa to step back until the brunette's ass hit the table. Effectively trapping Lexa between the table and Clarke.

“I'm going to show you what turned on means,” Clarke whispered, bringing her hand up to Lexa's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

Lexa gasped, her eyes widening before slamming shut and her whole body practically buzzing from being in such close proximity to the blonde. Clarke used that gasp to delve her tongue into the brunette's mouth, stroking the wet muscle with her own. Her fingers tightening on the hair at the back of Lexa's neck, the other curling around her hip, thumb digging into the bone. Lexa's own hands remained clutching tightly to the edge of the table, which was practically holding her up.

The little whimper leaving Lexa's throat after the tongue invasion only spurred Clarke on as she grabbed the back of Lexa's thighs, shoving her up on the table and wedging her hips between the brunette's thighs. Their mouths clashing sloppily as the blonde deepened the kiss. Hands dipping under Lexa's top to stroke the soft skin she found at her sides. Lexa's own hands finding purchase on Clarke's shoulders. It was only when Clarke's fingers found their way to the curve of Lexa's breast and the brunette still hadn't moved more than to clutch around Clarke's clothes did the blonde pull back.

“You _can_ touch me, you know,” She said breathily, her eyebrow raised. Her hungry eyes taking in the appearance of Lexa with bruised lips and panting heavily. A look of pure astonishment on her face.

“I...I didn't know if I was allowed,” The brunette stuttered. Clarke cocked her head to the side, her fingers finding a nipple and pinching, watching Lexa's strangled gasp as a smirk found the blondes lips.

“Touch me,” She hissed, through that smirk and once again planted her lips on the brunette's, tugging at them with her own.

She felt Lexa's hesitant hands glide up the shoulders to her neck, thumbs drawing softly against her jaw but she wanted more so ground her hips into Lexa. She earnt herself a groan so she did it again, taking up a rocking rhythm into the brunette. Squeezing Lexa's breast into her hand while the other pulled Lexa's head back by the tight grasp she held on the brunette's hair. Her teeth instantly going for Lexa's throat, making Lexa gasp all over again.

“Clarke!” Lexa moaned, voice thick with arousal.

Clarke grinned against her skin, “I swear to God, Lexa, if you don't start touching me then we're going to have a problem.”

“Heda,” Lexa let out in a breath, making Clarke frown.

“What?”

“We...we have no God, we...we swear to Heda,” The brunette clarified, albeit a bit distractedly.

That made Clarke simultaneously smile and rolled her eyes, “Fine,” She nodded, her teeth going back to making marks on Lexa's throat before she spoke again, “Then I swear to _Heda_ , that if _Heda_ doesn't start touching me soon, _Heda_ will be the one left unsatisfied.”

Lexa only gulped at the threat, Clarke's words shooting straight down and settling hotly between her legs. Clarke rolled her eyes again, this girl was apparently _not_ a multitasker. Her own hands left Lexa's body, grabbing the brunette's fingers in her own. She pulled back to make eye contact with Lexa. Blue met green as Clarke removed her own shirt and placed Lexa's hands on her chest, teasingly running them down her flesh and round before leaving them to their own devices but firmly planted on her ass. Her eyebrows raising in challenge before slanting her lips over the brunette's once again.

The feel of the supple and generous amount of flesh in her hands seemed to snap Lexa out of her stupor, immediately palming the globes and pulling Clarke into her. Her feet went to the back of the blondes calves and pressed, wanting Clarke as close to her as humanly possible. It was her turn to move her lips down to Clarke's neck, the image of the blonde stripping off her shirt still fresh in her mind. Clarke's chest was definitely something she wanted to memorize.

Her lips trailed further until she got to her desired destination, mouthing at the swell before nudging the cup of the blondes bra down as much as she could with her face. Clarke moaned at the sensation, Lexa showing such want for her giving her ego a boost. She unhooked her own bra, watching Lexa's wide eyes darken and her tongue dart out to wet her plump lips at the sight of the garment falling.

Clarke smirked, she'd never felt so wanted. So desired. She left her hands on Lexa's shoulders, her lower body still pressed into the brunette while her upper body leant away slightly, watching as Lexa's hungry eyes took in the newly exposed flesh. The brunette's mouth falling open more than once but no sound came out.

The look in Lexa's eyes turned her on uncomfortably, she shifted, rubbing her thighs together. After, what felt like, several minutes of Lexa just staring, Clarke fingers came to rest under the brunette's chin. She pulled her head up gently so that her eyes met first Clarke's lazy smirk and then the blondes eyes. Clarke's eyebrow raised, teasingly.

“See something you like?”

Lexa nodded her head enthusiastically, opening her mouth to speak but Clarke's finger fell to her lips to shush her before she could.

“Show, don't tell,” Clarke husked and that was it.

Lexa immediately buried her face into Clarke's ample cleavage, licking at the soft skin before tracing her tongue to a nipple and practically suckling. Clarke didn't know if it was the feeling of Lexa's mouth around her nipple or just how utterly into her chest Lexa seemed to be but whatever it was made her throw her head back and moan, she was just about ready to mount Lexa and start wildly grinding on her if for some reason Lexa decided to stop and stare again.

“Fuck, _Lex_ ,” Clarke whimpered, sucking in a sharp breath. She needed to touch Lexa and she needed to touch her _now_ , “Fuck, let me feel you.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth did her hand slip into Lexa's pants, fingers inpatient to find the brunette's wetness. When they did, both Lexa _and_ Clarke moaned. Lexa's wide eyes searched Clarke's face, a look of uncertainty crossing them. Clarke frowned, not even for a second did she think Lexa would be self conscious but here she was, clutching at Clarke's shoulders and looking more vulnerable than Clarke had ever seen her.

She stilled her fingers, resting against Lexa comfortably, the other hand finding one of Lexa's thighs and hiking it over her hip for more access. Then wrapping her arm around Lexa's waist, smoothing her hand over the brunette's side. Her head dipped, giving Lexa a tender kiss before resting their foreheads together.

“You're beautiful, Lex,” She whispered. The affirmation calming the brunette considerably, her green eyes going from nervous back to showing arousal and her muscles relaxing.

Clarke licked her lips, incredibly turned on by Lexa's trust in her, among other things. Her skilled fingers moved deftly, sliding through the wet heat effortlessly. Dipping into Lexa's entrance teasingly before gliding back up to her clit and circling it gently. Lexa's cheeks tinged pink and her eyes never left Clarke's, her body reacting so quickly to the blonde that she was pretty sure Clarke was _made_ for her at this point.

“Beja!” Lexa groaned, “Ai gafen-

“English, Lexa,” Clarke cut her off.

“Please,” She breathed out, swallowing thickly as she tried to remember Clarke's language when really, right now, she could hardly remember her own, “I..I can't-”

“You _can't_ or you _don't want_ to?” Clarke teased, fingers working Lexa over in slow, fluid movements.

Lexa shook her head, her hips making a little move towards Clarke's hand but other than that she stayed still, “I want...I _really_ want to...” she trailed off, breath coming out in little pants over Clarke's smirking lips.

“Not yet,” Clarke denied her, lowering her fingers and slowly slipping one inside, watching Lexa closely for any sign of discomfort but found none.

The brunette's mouth fell open, hooded eyes rolling towards the ceiling before fixing back onto Clarke's. Hips starting to rock into the blonde in the same rhythm of Clarke's skilled fingers. The thigh resting on Clarke's hip curling to pull her closer and with Clarke's arm still pulling her into a close embrace, she felt more than desired. She felt wanted and safe and... _loved_.

A second finger pushed inside without warning, making Lexa's teeth meet her bottom lip. When the heel of Clarke's hand pressed deliciously against her clit and Clarke's hips began to assist her hand, pushing with each thrust and forcing her fingers deeper, Lexa couldn't help the noises she was making and only hoped that no one else was close to Clarke's tent at that moment.

With her forehead still pressed to Lexa's and their eyes still connected, Clarke couldn't get enough. The intense moment turning her on immensely. Just the feeling of Lexa's tight, heat clenching at her fingers was stoking the fire that had settled low in her belly. She couldn't wait any longer.

“ _Now_ you can let go, Lexa, I want to feel you,” Clarke whispered, her voice thick, her throat dry.

And Lexa did, “Jok! Sha! Klark!”

Her lips grabbing at Clarke's, her eyes struggling to keep open, her nails digging into Clarke's shoulders and her legs practically shaking as she rode out probably the most powerful orgasm of her life on Clarke's fingers.

Now _that_ was something Clarke definitely wanted to see again, at a later date, preferably with less clothes hiding the brunette's body from her eyes. She helped the panting brunette down from her high before pulling her hand out of Lexa's pants and pulling her into a tight embrace. Lexa's face burrowing into her hair as she calmed down.

No sooner had she got her breath back did she pull away, sparkling eyes meeting Clarke's, “Beja, may I taste you?”

“What?” Clarke blinked, a little taken aback.

“I...I want to taste you,” Lexa licked her lips, hand falling between Clarke's legs and fingering the material of the blondes jeans, “Here.”

“No one has...” Clarke swallowed, hands brushing stray hair behind Lexa's ears, “No one has ever done that before.”

“Branwoda's,” Lexa rolled her eyes before she paused, a little smile coming to her face, “I think you might like it...if you'd let me...”

The sentence was left unfinished but the calm, trusting look in Lexa's eyes made Clarke nod her head in agreement. If Lexa wanted her like that then Lexa could have her like that. And the look of awe and excitement that filled Lexa's eyes at her agreement in itself felt pretty good to Clarke.

She still couldn't find it in herself to back away from the brunette until Lexa gently pushed her backwards with an encouraging smile. Lexa fell to her knees, fingers going to the button on the blondes jeans. Pausing and silently looking up at Clarke for permission. The blonde nodded, eyes fixed on Lexa and Lexa gently undid her pants and gently pushed them over Clarke's ass and down her legs. When she got to each leg she helped Clarke out, pressing a kiss to each ankle and each knee. Finally pressing a kiss to Clarke's, still covered, center and earning a gasp before pulling herself to her feet.

That private smile made it's way to Lexa's face again. That one that Clarke was sure was just for her. Taking Clarke's hand, she gently pulled the blonde over to the bed and pushed her into the soft furs.

The image of Lexa crawling up the bed and over her body, all while those expressive, green eyes were fixed on her nearly made Clarke come undone on the spot. After having that image burnt into her brain, she was about to drown in the puddle she was making below her.

Her hand reached out, fingers searching for skin contact, her palm resting on Lexa's flushed cheek. Her thumb stroking that full bottom lip. Lexa's smile never dropped as she lowered her body onto Clarke's. Lexa's lips finding Clarke's in a sweet kiss, gentle and soft.

“Yu're meizen,” Lexa whispered.

“English, Lexa” Clarke breathed out from under her.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “English? Mebi yu beda dig au Trigedasleng,” Lexa tipped her head in jest but relented when she was only met with a confused frown, “Meizen means beautiful. I was saying you're beautiful, Clarke.”

“The blonde smiled prettily, “In that case, you're meizen too, _Leksa_.”

Although Clarke had just pretty much butchered her native language, Clarke just _trying_ brought a grin to her face. And Clarke trying to say her name? Well that made her groan and meet Clarke's mouth in a hot kiss.

“Jok,” Lexa moaned, “Ai _souda_ teis yu.”

And with that Lexa was sliding down Clarke's body, kissing everything in her path until she finally made it to her destination between Clarke's legs.

When Lexa's nose hit her, through her panties and Lexa took a deep breath in, Clarke's eyes widened dramatically. She was half embarrassed and half, _extremely_ , turned on. Lexa just smiled, looking up at Clarke from between her parted thighs...which was a big turn on in itself.

“May I?” Lexa asked, fingers dipping into her sides of Clarke's underwear. Clarke nodded and Lexa made quick work of making the blonde bare.

Clarke waited with baited breath as Lexa's hungry eyes took in her most intimate place.

“You,” Lexa chuckled, breath fanning over Clarke's heat and fingers digging into her thighs, “Are what we would call a dig'on.”

“A dig'on?” Clarke frowned, shuffling under Lexa's intense gaze, “What's a dig'on?”

Lexa's eyes sparkled mischievously, “Now _that_ is something you'll have to find out for yourself.”

The look Lexa sending her instantly making her blush.

As soon as Lexa's mouth descended on her, Clarke let out a guttural moan, throwing her head back at just how _good_ this feeling was. She briefly wondered why she had never done this before but pushed that thought away. _No_. _This_ was supposed to be for Lexa and _just_ for Lexa.

“Jesus,” Clarke moaned, writhing beneath that tantalizing tongue. But her words made Lexa pull away, much to Clarke's dismay.

“We have no Jesus,” Lexa laughed, “I think you meant to say _Heda_.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. Grabbing Lexa's head and practically _shoving_ it back where it _belonged_. _This_ definitely _wasn't_ the time for Lexa's playful side to come out _however_ much Clarke loved it.

But then Lexa's tongue was pushing into her and she couldn't quite believe how close she was just from that. The term 'tongue fucking' came to mind and that just made her wetter.

Soon Lexa's tongue had worked her to the brink of no return and she was pretty much grinding against her face as Lexa's tongue was moving in and out of her, seemingly getting deeper each time.

When Lexa's hands gripped her ass and pulled her towards that skilled mouth particularly forcefully it was her breaking point. Her back arched, her breath caught in her throat and she came. Hard.

“Lexa!” She gasped, unable to pull quite enough air into her lungs.

Remember that she was literally coming _around_ Lexa's tongue made her soar even higher. The feeling of Lexa licking at her insides making her shudder.

She'd barely finished experiencing the endless waves of pleasure, rolling from her intense orgasm when two of Lexa's fingers replaced her tongue and entered her to the brink. Her eyes flew open, meeting Lexa's.

“Lex,” She panted, “I can't- It's too sensitive.”

Lexa's only reply was to maintain eye contact as her mouth sucked on Clarke's clit harshly and her fingers brushed against just the right place inside her, sending her clumsily crashing into such an intense second orgasm that she swore she blacked out from for a few seconds, less than a minute since she'd finished her first.

This one left her hot, gasping for air and hardly aware of her surroundings, only briefly registering Lexa cleaning her off gently with her mouth and crawling back up her body.

When Clarke did open her eyes, she was met with Lexa's face above hers.

“Hi,” Clarke panted.

“Hi,” Lexa hummed, brushing the hair away from Clarke's neck with delicate fingers, “You're definitely a dig'on, you taste _so_ good.”

“I do?” Clarke frowned, hands finding their way to Lexa's hips.

Lexa nodded, a little smile pulling at her lips, “Delicious.”

“Like what?” Clarke crinkled her nose.

Lexa hesitated for a moment, eyes scanning Clarke's face, “Like this.”

She leant down, capturing Clarke's mouth in a kiss and licking into Clarke's mouth. For a second Clarke was surprised before she melted into the kiss, actually enjoying the taste of herself mixed with Lexa. She hummed in appreciation.

“I taste sweet,” She said once Lex had pulled away.

Lexa nodded in agreement, “You do.”

“I want to taste what _you_ taste like,” Clarke decided.

“Next time,” Lexa smiled, “If you still want to.”

“I'll want to,” Clarke said, a sexy smile gracing her face as she took in the gorgeous woman above her. A frown came to the blondes face when something finally dawned on her, “How are you _still_ fully dressed? That doesn't seem fair.”

A little chuckle left Lexa, the noise immediately becoming Clarke's new favorite sound.

“Maybe next time _someone_ will be patient enough to undress me _before_ they touch,” Lexa teased pointedly, eyebrow raised.

Clarke nodded firmly, “You can count on it.”

* * *

Clarke couldn't keep the smile off her face when she sat down to dinner that night. Bellamy on her left and Raven in front of her.

“What's got you so happy?” Raven questioned, eyes narrowing.

“Can't a girl just be happy without being questioned?” Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“Uh, yeah,” Raven replied, her tone flat, “But that girl's name is _Lexa_ and no one would ask her why if she was grinning like an idiot because she's _fucking terrifying_. Last time I checked, you're name is Clarke and there's nothing terrifying about you.”

The silence that followed left Clarke and Raven in a staring match that neither one of them wanted to lose but Bellamy managed to cut the tension anyway.

“Do you want to go for a walk with me after dinner?” Bellamy asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

Clarke blinked heavily, “Uh...I-I'm...Lexa!”

Clarke was saved answering when Lexa plonked down heavily in front of her and next to Raven. Her lips turning upwards slightly when she gazed at Clarke but schooling her features quickly.

“Why do you get such better food than us peasants?” Raven whined, staring down at Lexa's plate.

“I don't,” Lexa frowned, “But here,” she pushed her plate in front of Raven, much to Raven's delight and fixed her eyes on Clarke, “I've already eaten.”

Clarke was so, so thankful in that moment that Raven was more interested in shoving potatoes into her mouth than her because if she noticed how badly Clarke was blushing at that comment then there is _no way_ that Raven wouldn't put two and two together. Clarke doubted that Lexa even understood the implication of that after their earlier activities, she was positive that if Lexa was trying to make a dirty joke then she wouldn't look quite so composed.

“If you're not hungry then why did you come to eat?” Bellamy asked, his tone less than friendly.

Lexa raised an eyebrow. Clarke knew Lexa wouldn't reply to that, she didn't waste her time on people verbally challenging her unless it was something important. Raven, however, did.

“Maybe Lexa wanted to give Clarke and I some company? Seeing as our _current_ company is being a drag,” She bit.

Bellamy rolled his eye, letting out a huff, “I was just saying.”

“Well don't!” Raven growled.

Clarke shot her friend a smile, hoping to both calm and thank her.

“So...” Clarke trailed off, attempting to break the tension.

“So,” Bellamy smiled her, “About the walk? I was thinking we could visit the meadow, I hear it's really cool at night.”

Clarke's heart sank, she loved Bellamy but only as a friend and she knew that this walk to the meadow was supposed to be romantic. Although the meadow _did_ sound cool, she couldn't risk leading him on.

“Um,” She glanced at her hands, trying to think of a reasonable excuse but it turned out that she didn't need to.

“I require Clarke's presence in my tent this evening, commander to ambassador things.”

Bellamy shot Lexa a rather cross glance but other than that he mumbled an 'okay'. Clarke send Lexa a smile, silently thanking her for her help. Instead of seeing Lexa return the smile she saw Raven whispering into Lexa's ear. Lexa looked confused for a second once Raven had pulled away but took a big breath.

“Clarke?”

“Oh no,” Clarke's eyes widened.

“You're name must be winter...”

“No, no, no.”

“Because you'll be coming soon,” Lexa finished with a semi proud smile and her over exaggerated blink.

“ _Lex_ ,” Clarke groaned before turning to Raven, shooting her a glare like no other, “Really?”

Raven just shrugged, hiding her sniggering behind a mug of wild berry tea.

“What the hell?” Bellamy growled, a deep frown covering his features, eyes angrily dancing between Clarke and Lexa, “Are you two fucking?” He spat like an accusation.

“Fucking?” Lexa frowned, “What does that mean?”

“Clarke?” Bellamy grew angrier, nostrils flaring, “Tell me you aren't screwing her?!”

“Screwing? Fucking? I don't know these words,” Lexa looked to Clarke for help but Clarke was as lost as Lexa.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending of how you looked at it, Octavia had overheard. Sitting herself down on Lexa's other side, she turned to the brunette.

“Fucking means joken,” She said, clearing up Lexa's confusion.

“Oh,” The young Heda said, frankly disgusted that Bellamy would speak to her like that, “Oyu bro ste bozi gon chichplei kom ai dise.”

“Bozi or hai?” Octavia replied.

“ _English_ , Lexa,” Clarke whined, earning herself a pointed look with amusement swimming in those green eyes.

“ _Trigedasleng_ , Klark,” Lexa mocked, copying Clarke's tone and earning giggles from Raven and Octavia.

“Hey, O,” Clarke smirked, leaning over the table, “What does dig'on mean?”

Clarke didn't miss the tiny intake of breath that Lexa took.

“Feast,” Octavia said casually, the word leaving her lips forcing Clarke back into her seat.

By the look of Lexa's eye's darkening, Clarke's revelation had the same effect on her.

“So no one is going to answer my question?” Bellamy snapped all of a sudden, sick of watching the exchange.

“What was your question?” Lexa asked, distaste dripping from her tongue.

“ _Jesus_ , are you fucking Clarke or not?”

Lexa's stoic features gave nothing away, “Well I doubt it, Jesus does not exist here, therefore how could he possibly _teik hodnes_ to Clarke?”

“Teeka? Teek hood? What?” Bellamy scrunched his nose in confusion.

“Teik hodnes,” Octavia corrected, “Make love.”

“Wait,” Raven sat forward, pulling herself back into the conversation, “If there's no Jesus here then does that mean there's no God?”

Lexa shook her head no.

Raven frowned, “Then what is there?”

“Heda,” Clarke and Lexa said in unison, a shared smirk on their faces and earning laughs from _almost_ everyone at the table.

“Fuck this,” Bellamy stood up, “I'm out of here.”

“When you let him down,” Lexa paused, eyes trained on Bellamy's retreating form, “Let him down gently.”

“Well I vote that we have a very important topic to discuss,” Raven said, waiting until all eyes were on her before she turned to Lexa, “Was that or was that not, you trying to _wink_ earlier?”

* * *

Waking up next to a naked Clarke was swiftly becoming Lexa's favorite part of the day, even if it had only happened once. But she'd woken up pressed against a soft, warm body with blonde hair in her face _and mouth_ but that was besides the point. She'd been able to kiss Clarke's skin until the blonde woke up and then kiss her lips as she wished her good morning. It was bliss.

Clarke yawned sleepily, rubbing her face against Lexa's bare shoulder.

“I'm sorry Bellamy acted like that last night,” She mumbled, making Lexa frown.

“We do not need to talk about _Bellamy_.”

“He's my friend,” Clarke shook her head, a smile on her face.

“It's okay, you'll be able to find another.”

“Lexa!” Clarke said, her tone half warning and half laughing.

“Have a little faith in yourself, you're nice and funny,” Lexa teased, “I'm sure you could get a new friend if you tried hard enough.”

“Lex!” Clarke giggled, gently slapping Lexa's arm.

“Okay,” Lexa pouted for half a second before sighing, “In all honesty, it is understandable, if I were in his position then I think I'd be acting the same way. In fact, I think I'd throw a tantrum.”

“Oh my God,” Clarke laughed, fingers running down Lexa's jaw, “ _You_ , throwing a tantrum! I'd pay to see that!”

Lexa shrugged, “They day is young, Clarke _but_ I believe you meant, 'oh my _Heda_ '.”

Clarke smiled, this woman was beyond words. Clarke vowed to herself that she'd spend every moment she could, enjoying the beauty that was Lexa.

“Why do you like me, Lex?”

Lexa's eyes snapped to Clarke's at that question, getting lost in the beautiful blue eyes for a moment before she stroked a finger from Clarke's forehead to her chin, “You're pretty,” Lexa shrugged and buried her face in Clarke's hair, inhaling, “You smell nice and...” She trailed off, eyes wandering south, “And I very much appropriate your curves.”

Clarke watched the finger that was trailed down her face continue it's journey over the swell of her breasts. She sighed.

“Yu're odat,” Lexa breathed out.

Clarke looked at Lexa quizzically but the secret smile on Lexa's face told her that Lexa wasn't going to tell her, “Well, _my Heda_ ,” Clarke smiled, “I think you should teach me some Trigedasleng.”

“Should I?” Lexa asked, head cocking to the side.

“Yes,” Clarke nodded, “If I am _ever_ going to understand what you're saying in bed the you'd better, you _cannot_ think in English when we're naked.”

“We're naked right now,” Lexa teased, pulling the covers away from their bodies and running appreciative eyes over Clarke's unclothed form.

“ _Lex_ ,” Clarke whined.

“Okay, okay,” Lexa gave in with a half smirk, “Repeat after me, a'ts hodon gon Leska.”

“What?”

“A'ts hodon gon Leksa,” Lexa said more clearly.

“At's hoddon gone Leksa.”

“A'ts.”

“A'ts,” Clarke repeated, staring up into sparkling, green eyes.

“Hodon,” Lexa smiled.

“Hodon.”

“Gon,” The brunette leant down, nose brushing Clarke's.

“Gon.”

“Leksa.”

“A'ts hodon gon Leksa,” Clarke smiled, “What does it mean?”

Her question was only answered by her favorite Lexa smile as the brunette captured her lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

She didn't expect to find herself here but she was really glad she was currently pressed up against Lexa's wardrobe with the brunette's face firmly pressed between her legs and receiving a physical tongue lashing that was making her almost sob when she was _supposed_ to be hanging out with her friends.

It was Lexa's fault. Lexa had come straight up to her and without pause, hit her with a 'Let's play titanic. You be the ice berg and I'll go down'. I mean, Clarke had been practically _forced_ to skip out for a few to play Lexa's game.

After the third, yes, _third_ , time Lexa had made her come in the span of about five minutes, she finally pulled the brunette's face up to her own.

“You're _so_ good at that,” Clarke said breathlessly, giving in to the dirty, wet kiss Lexa was giving her, “ _How_ are you so good at that?”

“I just like you a lot,” Lexa shrugged, nuzzling her face into Clarke's cleavage.

“I see,” Clarke nodded, “So when the sex gets bad, I'll know that you don't like me anymore?”

“Yes,” Lexa smiled, “You'll definitely know _when_ I no longer like you.”

“When? Not if?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Hm,” Lexa pretended to consider it, looking Clarke's naked body up and down as if she were evaluating it, “When. It's definitely a when.”

“It is?” Clarke gasped in mock offence.

“When you get old and you succumb to wrinkles I'll have to use my smooth pick up lines to get a new twenty year old,” Lexa stated with a nod.

“Smooth?” Clarke tilted her head to the side.

“Yes. Smooth, smooth like your skin, _for now_ ,” Lexa decided, making Clarke giggle, “But now you must share the love, Clarke, you have taken all the pleasure for yourself although you have barely touched me.”

Clarke's mouth dropped open, “If you want to have turns then I suggest you come up for air once in a while.”

Lexa's gasp was outstanding. Really, Clarke believed this girl could've won an Oscar in another lifetime.

“Alright,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “I guess it's my turn to not come up for air until you feel less of a need to stray.”

“Well,” Lexa raised her chin in defiance, “If you do not wish me to stray then I would suggest so.”

Clarke couldn't keep her laugh contained as she pulled Lexa to her for a kiss. Both of their laughter dying down when a moan hit the back of Lexa's throat. Clarke's blue eyes darkened once more as she started to undress Lexa. First her shirt hit the floor, closely followed by her pants and underwear. And then she was pushing Lexa onto the bed, slipping between her thighs and kissing her way down Lexa's beautiful body.

She gently spread the brunette's thighs a little wider, her greedy eyes sliding over Lexa's readiness for her.

“I'm growing impatient,” Lexa said, smoothing a hand over the side of Clarke's hair.

“I'm allowed to admire,” Clarke smirked, licking her lips, “This is _my_ dig'on.”

Lexa giggled but soon that giggle turned into a gasp when Clarke leant forward and pulled the damp flesh into her mouth. Giving it a quick suck before letting her eager tongue sink into the wetness that was _all_ and _only_ Lexa. Clarke loved Lexa's _essence_ from the first moment she tasted the brunette. Although she hadn't been very practiced, or at all for that matter, Lexa had simply said that she'd done an amazing job because she was Clarke. Clarke wondered if her lack of experience with women was actually a turn on for Lexa.

She wasn't bumbling anymore, she'd gotten the hang of it. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist, burying her tongue between Lexa's legs before rolling them. Switching their positions so that Lexa was on top. Lexa's response was to grind her hips down onto Clarke's face and let out a breathy giggle.

“Must you always make me do _all_ the work, Clarke?”

“Yes,” Clarke hummed against her, “If I do anything strenuous then I might lose a couple of pound and we can't have that since you like me curvy _and_ you're already planning on ditching me when I get wrinkles.”

“Shof op,” Lexa growled, puling at Clarke's hair, “Less talking, more _choj_.”

Clarke smirked, she didn't need to be told twice. Her fingers dug into Lexa's hip bones, nails biting into the skin as she pulled Lexa forcefully onto her tongue and was rewarded a soft whimper from the back of the brunette's throat. Clarke's eyes nearly rolling back into her head but she kept her focus on Lexa's body. Watching Lexa's body move slowly, rolling against her face as Lexa's own hands ran up her flat, muscular stomach to palm her own breasts. Her head lolled back in pleasure as a high pitched moan sounded from the brunette's throat. Clarke thought she might be in heaven.

She pressed her tongue harder against Lexa's clit, letting her roll onto it how she liked while Clarke's fingers slipped into her, pushing gently at first but quickly moving to deep strokes. Clarke _loved_ being inside Lexa. She moaned into the brunette's skin at the feel of being inside and she felt Lexa getting even wetter on her tongue.

She tried to keep still, to let Lexa use her face but the taste wasn't enough to satisfy Clarke's hunger for the brunette. Her tongue left it's post and licked up every drop it could on it's way to it's goal and as soon as it reached it's destination it was pushing up. Trying to join Clarke's fingers, that the brunette had switched to _riding_. As if _rolling_ wasn't too hot already.

Clarke wasn't even trying to get Lexa off when Lexa's breath started to come out in uneven puffs of breath and her thighs started to clench around Clarke's face, she was just trying to _enjoy_ Lexa. She was definitely addicted to the taste. Her tongue kept moving, trying to get as much of Lexa's essence as she could while simultaneously helping Lexa to ride out her orgasm.

She waited until Lexa had stopped shaking to place on last kiss of the brunette's clit and wiggled upwards, grasping Lexa around the waist and flipping them back into their original position. Lexa on her back with Clarke between her legs.

The blonde rested her chin on Lexa's abdomen, just taking in the beautiful sight of 'post orgasm Lexa' for a few moments. She ran the flat of her palm up between supple breasts, “God, you're just gorgeous.”

Lexa opened her eyes, a lazy smirk on her lips before they opened but Clarke cut her off sharply before any sound could come out.

“ _The is no God, only Heda_ ,” Clarke mimicked, mocking Lexa and making her pout, “Seriously though. I have the Heda, all powerful and ruthless commander of twelve- I mean _thirteen_ nations and former of the peace coalition in bed, naked..and she's _pouting_.”

That changed Lexa's pout into a smile, “Perhaps it reflects your love making skills?”

“Lexa!” Clarke gasped in jest, lightly pinching the other woman's side and making her giggle. Yes, _giggle_.

“You should go be with your friends,” Lexa said, stroking Clarke's cheek lovingly.

 _That_ statement made _Clarke_ pout.

“Don't wanna!” She said in the most childlike way she could muster.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, not knowing whether she should be embarrassed or impressed with Clarke's theatrics before settling for mild amusement.

“They were waiting for you and I stole you away.”

“Stole me away? I believe _I_ was the one who pulled _you_ in here.”

“Only because I have _serious_ game,” Lexa dead panned, throwing in her signature wink for good measure.

Clarke's mouth fell open in awe. _This woman_.

“Well then,” She swallowed thickly, “It's settled, I need to be near you or I'll miss you too much.”

“I'm not going to be the reason you do not spend time with your friends.”

“Who said that I'm not?” Clarke smiled crookedly, “You're coming with me.”

Lexa blushed, ducking her head, “You don't think they would mind?”

“Of course not, they love you.”

“They don't _all_ love me,” Lexa reminded, mind wandering to Bellamy.

“And _you_ don't love _all_ of them,” Clarke teased, gently nipping the soft skin below her.

Lexa narrowed her eyes playfully before smiling, “I would love to spend time with your friends, I actually quite adore them.”

“You do?” Clarke asked, kind of surprised.

Lexa nodded, her features seemingly conflicting. Clarke grabbed her hand, smoothing her thumb over the knuckles.

“Everyone in my life has always been looking for weakness, waiting for me to fall,” Lexa started, her voice soft, like she was telling Clarke her deepest, darkest secrets and in a way, she was. Any form of opening up was incredibly personal to Lexa, “I have never had friends, I have never had family and I have never, ever just been _Lexa_. Your friends only ever treat me like I am Lexa. To them it seems like I'm only Heda when have to be and otherwise I'm just...maybe a friend.”

Clarke's eyes wandered over Lexa' face. This was the most unsure of herself she'd ever seen the brunette. She gently pulled Lexa's chin up with her fingers, making their eyes meet.

“I don't care what title you have, babe,” Clarke smiled, “You _are_ and _always_ will be Lexa to me and to my friends. Just plain old Lexa.”

Lexa's eyes brightened, her smile reaching her eyes full force and making Clarke's heart flutter but slapping her shoulder anyway.

“Thank you,” Lexa said softly. Her eyes shining with tears before she blinked them away, shaking her head and breaking the emotional tension that had fallen upon them, “Shall we go and see your friends?”

“ _Our_ friends,” Clarke smiled before her lips pulled into a smirk, “We'll go see our friends but there's one thing I want to do first.”

Lexa swallowed, throat suddenly dry when she noticed Clarke's hand sensually stroking her stomach.

“Yes?” She asked, voice thick with arousal, eyes flickering between Clarke's sinful smirk and Clarke's bare, round ass, seductively swaying from side to side.

Clarke nodded, sexily crawling up Lexa's form. Her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. She hovered her face inches from Lexa's. Lexa let out a little breath, whimpering slightly at just how tantalizing the blonde was being.

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded, the façade dropping and a goofy smile settling on her face as if she'd flipped a switch, “Will you _please_ wink again, Lex?”

She supposed she deserved the pillow smacking her in the face and she _definitely_ cherished the laugh that followed it.

* * *

Everyone was already sitting by the fire when Clarke and Lexa turned up. No one paid much mind except for Raven who shut up quickly when her 'where the hell have you two been' earnt her an elbow in the ribs from Octavia.

Clarke leant close to Octavia's ear, speaking low, “Who taught Lexa to say she has game?”

After a hum of laughter, Octavia's brilliant eye's met Clarke's, “It may have been me.”

“Thank you,” Clarke expressed, exaggeratedly. They shared a knowing smile. They were pulled from their joke by Raven and Lexa, apparently Raven thought it was a very good idea for Lexa to let loose and try Monty's moonshine.

Lexa however, did not, “I'm Heda, Heda's can't drink.”

“I'm pretty sure I've seen you drink,” Raven argued.

“Wine,” Lexa wrinkled her nose, “I drink wine with dinner and spirits to toast. That's it. And I definitely do not get drunk for pleasure.”

“I'm not talking about getting drunk but no one's around and you might have fun,” Raven shrugged.

Green eyes met Clarke's, she could tell Lexa wanted to have a go but was hesitant.

“Don't worry, Lex,” She smiled, “I'll keep you out of trouble if you get too frisky.”

“Okay,” Lexa returned the smile, nodding slightly, “I'll try the moonshine.”

“Yes!” Raven cheered, “You know what that means?”

Raven and Octavia shared a look before they called out together, “Drinking games!”

“Jesus,” Clarke groaned.

“Yes!” Octavia cheered, “Fuck, marry, kill!”

“What?” Lexa's eye narrowed suspiciously.

“It's easy! I say three people, so how about me, Raven and Bellamy and you have to chose one to fuck, one to marry and one kill.”

“Do I have to actually _marry_ them?” Lexa frowned.

“She's fine will the killing and the fucking but marrying, that's a no,” Raven made Clarke giggle.

“No, this is just for fun,” Octavia reassured the brunette, “So, who's it going to be?”

“I would marry Raven,” Lexa said after some thought, “And I think you know the rest, sorry Bellamy.”

Bellamy just scowled while Raven perked up, “You'd marry me? Aww, I'd be a good wife to you.”

“I know,” Lexa nodded, “That is why I picked you, I think you would remind me to be kinder if I was ruling unfairly, I don't think you'd ever make me chose between you and my people and you know, you are certainly not hard to look at.”

“You've really given this some thought,” Octavia noticed before tilting her head towards Raven, “And you? Bellamy, Clarke, Lexa.”

“Um...I'd definitely marry Lexa _obviously_ , she's fierce _and_ gorgeous,” She smiled, “I'd fuck Bell sooo...sorry, Clarke.”

“Hey!” Clarke exclaimed, clearly offended, “You wouldn't even fuck me?”

“No way,” Raven shook her head, “That would be like fucking my sister!”

“Speaking of siblings, what about you Bell?”

Bellamy looked up at Octavia, not missing a beat, “I'd kill Lexa.”

Lexa's face remained neutral but she cocked her head to the side, “You could try.”

“I'm a pretty good fighter you know,” He frowned.

“Probably,” Lexa agreed.

“She won her conclave at eleven,” Clarke explained.

“So?” Bellamy spat.

“So,” Clarke said, leaning forward, a proud smile on her face, “She was killing people that had been training all of their lives to fight and that were triple her age before you'd ever even hit puberty.”

“Hey!” Raven interrupted, “We all know Lexa is lethal but no murder talk at the table kids.”

Clarke rolled her eyes while Bellamy nodded in agreement.

“I'd marry Clarke,” He smiled hopefully.

Octavia felt for her brother, the poor guy was desperately in love with Clarke. She felt like maybe Bellamy ought to know that Clarke was _off_ the market.

“It's Clarke's turn but I think she's already bruised up enough now that Raven and Lexa are getting it on,” She smirked.

“Getting it on?” Raven raised an eyebrow, “How dare you belittle our marriage, I'll have you know that sexy Lexy and I are deeply in love.”

“Sexy Lexy?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“Damn, baby, just go with it,” Raven joked before turning back to Octavia, “Lexa and I are deeply in love and I won't let you make out that we are just _getting it on_.”

“Deeply in love?” Octavia laughed but found Raven whispering into Lexa's ear.

“Hey, Raven,” The brunette said, that look in her eye.

“Yes, honey?”

“What's your favorite number? Mine is sixty nine,” Lexa finished proudly.

“You two are perfected for each other,” Clarke laughed, bumping shoulder's with Octavia who was equally amused. Bellamy just looked confused.

“Are you two together?” He shot a look between Lexa and Raven.

“Yes,” Raven answered, sliding an arm around Lexa and pulling the brunette into her.

“Good luck with that,” He spat, making everyone else glance awkwardly at each other.

“What are you trying to say, Bellamy?” Raven asked pointedly.

“Do I really have to say it?” He looked at Lexa, “She's going to ruin your life!”

“Excuse me?” Raven frowned, “I know you don't like Lexa but-”

“No, you guys act like she's amazing but you forget everything she's done! She had her people attack us, she killed Finn and if she hadn't of _ordered_ Clarke to do it then Clarke wouldn't of pulled that lever and killed hundreds of mountain men! She made Clarke into a murder!”

“Bellamy-”

“Clarke,” Lexa cut her off, “It's fine.”

“No it isn't!” Bellamy snarled, “You can't be with Raven, you're too broken inside to be with anyone!”

Raven and Octavia looked shocked while Clarke looked pissed and Lexa had schooled her expression, her commander face back with full force.

“Raven isn't with Lexa, Bell,” Octavia broke the silence several minutes after Bellamy's outburst, the boy looking happy for a spilt second before Octavia continued, “But Clarke is.”

He whipped round to face Clarke, “You...”

“Yeah,” Clarke met him with a steely expression, “You just insulted my _girlfriend_ so if I really am your friend then you should probably apologize and actually know what you're talking about before you speak. Lexa never ordered me to pull that lever, Bellamy, Lexa actually offered to pull it for me, so that I didn't have to but it was my decision and my responsibility.”

His mouth hung open in the wind for a pregnant pause before he sucked in a breath, “I'm sorry,” He turned to Lexa, “I'm...I'm going to need some time but I'm really, really sorry.”

Clarke nodded, watching him stand and walk away. Leaving everyone else in awkward silence.

“Well,” Raven coughed awkwardly, nudging Lexa, “Didn't I tell you drinking would be fun.”

* * *

As it turned out 'drunk Lexa' turned out to be 'desperately horny Lexa'. As Clarke found out around Lexa's fifth cup of moonshine when she'd started to feel Raven up.

“Okay,” Clarke smiled, “I'd better get her to bed, unless you want her in yours, Raven?”

“I won't lie,” Raven smirked, carrying on their joke, “There is _a lot_ of sex in our steamy affair but I think I'll leave that to you tonight.”

“Thanks,” Clarke chuckled, pulling Lexa up by the hand and quickly circling an arm around her waist when the brunette wobbled.

She bid goodnight to her friends and half pulled Lexa to her tent, depositing her onto her bed before sitting down next to her.

“Clarke!” Lexa whisper shouted.

“Lexa!” Clarke returned the gesture, a loving smile stretched over her face.

“Spaghetti is wet until it gets straight, just like you,” Lexa beamed proudly, making Clarke laugh.

“Oh my God, I love you,” Clarke gasped as soon as the words left her lips but they felt right, they felt _true_. Her face morphed into a smile, her hand coming up to Lexa's face, “I love you.”

“Clarke, I think I said it wrong,” Lexa pouted.

* * *

“You've been different lately.”

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts about last night by her Mother's voice. She was eating breakfast and had been too lost in her thoughts to notice that Abbey had sat down opposite her.

“Maybe I am,” Clarke shrugged, “This is a different world to the one I grew up in and it's...amazing.”

“It's amazing because of _you_ ,” Abbey corrected, a proud smile on her face.

“Maybe it was my idea to make this alliance,” Clarke nodded, looking around at her people and the grounders mingling, talking and laughing as one, “But there isn't one person that didn't have to put effort in to make it work.”

“You made our lives better, Clarke, you were sent to the Earth to see if we could live here and instead you found a way for us to _thrive_.”

“Thanks, Mom,” A soft smile crept onto her face. The moment was held until a body sat next to her.

“Lexa,” Clarke grinned but soon her eyes went wide at the expression on Lexa's face, “No!”

“Hey, Clarke?” Lexa smiled.

“No!”

“I don't have to be...”

“Lexa, no!”

“A washing machine...”

“Oh God, no,”

“To make...”

“Lexa! Shop op, Lexa!”

“Your panties wet.”

“Oh dear God,” Clarke's head fell in embarrassment.

Time stood still, the air thick. Clarke didn't know where to lay her gaze between Abbey's look of horror and Lexa's beaming expression. The brunette was _proud_ of herself.

“Excuse me?!” Abbey startled.

Lexa's head cocked to the side in confusion.

“ _Shit_ , look she doesn't know what she's saying, Mom,” Clarke defended, quickly, “If she did she _would not_ be saying it.”

Abbey only looked at her daughter in disbelief.

“Seriously, she doesn't,” Clarke hoped her Mom would believe her, “Lexa, do you understand what you just said?”

Lexa's eyebrows furrowed for a minute in thought before she shook her head no.

“See?”

“I think we need to have a talk,” Abbey's voice was stern as she looked between Lexa and Clarke, “Alone.”

“Fine,” Clarke let out an exasperated sigh, “But after we talk, I need to talk to _you_ ,” Clarke's gaze narrowed in on Lexa.

“Okay?” Lexa agreed, confusion written across her face, “I'll be in my tent.”

Clarke nodded, watching her go before turning back to her Mom, “She doesn't know what she said, what else is there to say?”

“What else is there to say?!” Abbey repeated in shock, “ _Clarke_ , is there something going on between you and...and...”

“Lexa?”

“ _The commander_.”

Clarke's eyes squeezed shut in exasperation, “ _I know_ she's the commander but she _is_ also Lexa and _Lexa_ is pretty damn perfect.”

“Perfect?” Her Mother's mouth fell open.

“Yes, perfect. She's perfect. She's...witty and kind and beautiful and... _special_...”

“I've never heard you talk about anyone this way before,” Abbey looked at her in disbelief.

“I've never _felt_ this way about anyone before,” Clarke agreed, “I _know_ there are risks and I _know_ that it won't be easy but I'm in love with her.”

“You love her?”

“Yes,” Clarke said confidently, “Can that _please_ just be enough?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Clarke's shoulder's dropped, she'd expected much more of a fight.

“You'll always be my baby but you aren't a kid anymore. I sent you down to Earth, not knowing if it was survivable. I let you form an alliance, not knowing if it was safe to do so and I let you into battle, _knowing_ it wasn't. I have no place to comment on who you love.”

“You do,” Clarke said softly, “You're my Mom, you'll always have a place to comment.”

“I'm your Mom and I trust you with your own heart,” Abbey took her daughters hand, squeezing tightly.

Clarke smiled, her eyes turning from love to humor, “If you were keeping my heart safe, I think you skipped passed me and gave it directly to Lexa.”

“Does she love you, Clarke?”

“She does,” Clarke nodded, thinking about Lexa loving her bringing to her own realizations about the commander, “It was love at first sight for her.”

Abbey smiled gratefully, “You loving her can be enough.”

“Thank you,” Clarke squeezed her Mother's hand before pulling away, “Now I should probably go and talk to my stupid girlfriend so she stops saying this shit in front of people.”

“Your girlfriend?” Abbey's voice paused Clarke's retreat.

“I haven't asked,” Clarke shrugged, “But she has no choice.”

* * *

“Dammit, Lexa,” Clarke spooked the brunette, who was sitting on her thrown. The image of Lexa in her _commander_ get up making her pause. She licked her suddenly dry lips. It had been a while since Lexa had to dress her part and Clarke had forgotten just what that sight did to her. She shook her head, lust could win later, “You have to stop saying your pick up lines, okay?”

“Why?” Lexa frowned in confusion.

“They're dirty, inappropriate and you say them in front of people,” Clarke explained, “ _Like my Mom_.”

“I...didn't know.”

“I know, babe,” Clarke said, “I know you don't understand what you're saying but they're very dirty. Raven and O were trying to embarrass me, that's _why_ they told you to say those things.”

“Oh,” Lexa said after a long pause, Clarke could practically see her walls coming back up with full force, “I see.”

“Lexa-”

“They were making fun of me,” Lexa said, seemingly to herself.

“They weren't-”

“I have a meeting,” Lexa cut her off, meeting her with a cold glare. The tilt of her chin dismissing Clarke and leaving no room for argument.

* * *

“Clarke?”

Clarke looked up to find Octavia looking at her quizzically, Raven following behind.

“What's with the crazy axe wielding?” Raven asked, gesturing to Clarke's current doings as the blonde had been ferociously chopping wood.

Taking pause to wipe the sweat from her brow and frowning deeply, she scowled at her friends.

“What the hell's up?” Octavia bit.

“You guys think you're _so_ funny,” Clarke shook her head in disappointment.

“Excuse me?” Raven's eyebrows raised in challenge.

“The only time in Lexa's life that she's been able to let her guard down at all, let alone enough to ask advice and now she thinks you were playing some sick joke just to humiliate her!”

“Whoa,” Raven's hands came up submissively, “Where the hell did that come from? Last time I checked you found her saying cheesy pick up lines _funny_.”

“She told me she made my panties wet in front of my _Mom_ ,” Clarke hissed.

In Raven's defense she at least _tried_ to keep the grin off her face but Octavia didn't even pretend as she doubled over in laughter.

“Well, um,” Raven turned her own laugh into a cough, “She's, uh, not wrong.”

“Oh my God,” Clarke spat, looking over her friends in distaste as they both laughed, “ _Children_.”

“We weren't trying to humiliate Lexa,” Octavia pulled herself out of her laughter.

“I know, you were trying to humiliate _me_ and you succeeded,” Clarke groaned, “And now Lexa is upset. She thought you were her friends.”

“We _are_ her friends,” Raven argued, “We'll sort it out.”

* * *

Lexa was finished with her meeting and about to take her armor off when three people burst into her tent unannounced.

“Remind me to put my security detail back in place,” She rolled her eyes, turning back to her mirror, where she'd stared to remove her war paint.

“Lexa,” Raven took a step closer, her and Octavia looking regretful and Clarke just looking rather pissed off, “Octavia and I, we were just-”

“I know what you were doing.”

Raven gulped, the harshness in Lexa's tone really hitting home. The commander sure was upset.

“We weren't trying to trick you, Lexa,” She said softly, “We did play a joke but it wasn't at your expense, it was at Clarke's.”

“Yeah,” Octavia agreed, “When you came to us we already knew how into you Clarke was, _is_ , so we just wanted to have some fun.”

“Were you successful?” Lexa turned to them, “Was your _fun_ had?”

“Up until now, yes,” Raven nodded, “But we weren't trying to make you feel stupid and we wouldn't of even played the joke if you weren't our friend.”

Confusion crossed Lexa's eyes, causing Octavia to try and explain further.

“Friends play jokes on each other, Lexa.”

Lexa was silent for a moment, letting the new information sink into her mind before looking up.

“Okay,” She nodded in understanding, “I'm just glad that sky people really _do_ like pick up lines.”

“They don't,” Clarke grumbled.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “Well they got _you_ into bed, did they not?”

Clarke's eyes widened at Lexa's teasing and she scowled at her friends laughing.

“Your cheesy pick up lines didn't get me into bed Lex, the fact that you wanted to _acquire_ me so bad that you asked my friends for help.”

Lexa held out her hand, waiting for Clarke to take it before pulling the blonde to her, their faces so close that her breath tickled Clarke's face, “And attain you I did.”

“You did,” Clarke swallowed, getting lost in a mixture of black smears and green orbs, “I wanna acquire you _so hard_ right now.”

“I _knew_ you liked my war paint,” Lexa smiled to herself.

“How could I not, the whole _commander_ thing is just...” Clarke licked her lips, eyes running across the armor, “Yeah.”

Lexa's lips twitched upwards in the corner, green eyes sparkling, “Maybe it would look better on you?” Her hand trailed from Clarke's hip to the front of her thigh, “Somewhere around here?”

A groan left Clarke's throat, “I think that can be arranged.”

“Should we just leave?” A second after the words had left Octavia's mouth and Lexa had lifter and pressed Clarke against her wardrobe, kissing the blonde furiously.

“Yeah,” Raven nodded, “We should definitely just leave.”

* * *

It had been a beautiful day, waking up next to a naked Lexa. A morning full of laughter with Octavia, Raven and Lexa. Lexa bringing her to the stream for some pretty sensual skinny dipping, sensual until Lexa had pulled her under against her will and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't catch up with the laughing brunette to dunk her back. Not until Lexa _let_ her. They'd made love of the riverbank, getting so muddy that they'd had to rinse off _again_ and eaten berries from the nearby bushed to 'get their strength back up' as Lexa had said with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

It was perfect.

And laying on the grass, looking up at the blue sky with Lexa's hand in hers and their damp clothes sticking to them, she felt fully at peace.

“This is perfect,” Clarke sighed.

“I suppose it's okay,” Lexa responded, side eyeing Clarke.

“ _Lex_ ,” Clarke smirked, “You _suppose_ you've had an okay time?”

“I suppose,” The brunette said with an exaggerated sigh.

“Don't strain yourself trying to pay a compliment, babe.”

“I just,” Lexa shrugged, “I was hoping that Bellamy would keep you entertained so that I could have that sordid affair I was after with Raven.”

One look at the smirk on Lexa's face and Clarke was turning to her but Lexa was too quick and pushed herself up, off the ground.

“You little shit!” Clarke laughed, “You better run!”

Lexa was a lot quicker than Clarke but she ran with a laugh and at a slower pace, letting Clarke _think_ she could catch her but darting out the way just in time to be caught. She didn't stop until she heard a thump followed but an 'ouch' and turned to see Clarke on the ground.

Lexa rushed over, worried eyes searching Clarke's body for injury before her eyes fixed on the cut on Clarke's knee. She crouched down. Her arm slid around Clarke's back, the other reaching for her sore knee with a look of concern.

“I am so sorry, Clarke, I-”

“Hey, Lex,” Clarke cut her off, pulling green eyes to focus on her.

“Yes?”

“I scraped my knee, falling for you.”  
  


**-The End-**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has read this story,**

**I very much hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Translations:**

**Beja - Please**

**Ai gafen – I need**

**Jok! Sha! Klark! - Fuck! Yes! Clarke!**

**Branwoda's – Idiots**

**Yu're meizen – You're beautiful**

**Mebi yu beda dig au Trigedasleng – Maybe you should learn Trigedasleng** ****

**Ai souda teis yu – I must taste yu**

**Joken - Fucking**

**Oyu bro ste bozi gon chichplei kom ai dise – Your brother is brave for talking to me this way**

**Bozi or hai? - Brav or stupid?**

**Yu're odat – You're perfect**

**A'ts hoden gon Leska – You are loved by Lexa**

**Shof op – Shut up**

**Choj - Eat**


End file.
